Now and Forever
by AlmightySocks
Summary: Lucy Skellington, the future pumpkin queen, meets Ace Boogie, Oogie's only son, when the pair fall in love, their parents will try anything to tear the young lovers apart, even work together. Please R&R! Chapter 2 up!
1. Introduction

Welcome to my big scary story that actually makes sense! gasps Enjoy ;)

OMG A DISCLAIMER 83

**DISCLAIMER**-I own Ace and Lucy, everyone else is Tim Burtons, enjoy-

-----------------------

**Chapter 1-Introduction**

She was the same height as Sally, with red, pigtailed hair and bluish skin. One eye was brown while the other was simply an empty socket, and one arm was only bones. That was Lucy Finklestein-Skellington, Jack and Sally's only daughter.

In personality, she was mostly like her father, she always wanted more from life and always wanted new things she could try and new places she could see. Loved by all the town's citizens, the young pumpkin princess had it all and more.

-----------

He, however was tall and had a sack-body, with tiny rips and tears all over it. He looked nothing like his father, and the main difference was his build, he was thin, with big eyes and a small mouth. His clothes too were nothing like what his father would wear (if he wore clothes, of course), they were elaborate, with black and orange stripes and a jester's hat, also with stripes. His collar and the ends of his sleeves were frilled in the stripe colours and the bells on his hat were shiny and fancy-looking. That was Ace Boogie, or the Bug Prince as Oogie called him.

He was a useless evil-leader. He cared more for the bugs in his lair than he did himself, and on many occasions, Oogie had considered disowning him and creating a new child. The citizens of the town didn't know he existed, so he often had to sneak out of his house to see the world. In fact, his life was far from that of a prince...

-------------------------------

'Lucy!' Jack called, standing at the foot of the stairs and waiting for her to come down. Lucy sighed and put her book down, then she walked downstairs to her father.

'Yeah?' she asked in her sweet voice, Jack knelt down and put five pumpkin coins into Lucy's hand. Lucy looked up and sighed, knowing exactly what was coming next. _He wants me to buy milk, I jus-_

'I need you to go buy milk!' _Damn! I knew it! _Jack stood up straight and folded his arms. 'There's not a problem with that, is there Lulu?' He asked, Lucy shook her head.

'No, no...' She said, her voice droning as she trailed off, Jack laughed and whispered something in Lucy's ear, causing her to perk up instantly.

'Really? No kidding?' She asked, making sure she'd heard right. Jack nodded and shooed her out. Lucy then scurried away toward the Witch Shop as fast as her little legs could carry her. Sally walked out of the kitchen and up to Jack, hearing Lucy's excitement.

'What did you promise her _this _time?' Sally asked, putting her arms on Jack's shoulders. Jack put hs hands round her waist and shrugged.

'I said if she got the milk, she could have some friends sleep 'round for the night, that's all.' He said quietly. Sally rolled her eyes and took her hands off Jack's shoulders.

'There goes our me and you time. I'll go to the kitchen and make party stuff.' She said slowly and began walking away. Jack grabbed her and smiled pervertedly.

'I don't think that's neccesary, what do you think Mcdonalds and fast food are for?' He asked and grabbed Sally's hand, before leading her up to their bedroom.

-------------------------------

O.o.O.o.O

That's the end of the intro, the next chapters should be alot longer ;) Just bear with me, and yes, Jack is a perv. lol. The last bit with Jack and Sally wasn't actually of any importance, I just wanted to put them in it like that. :)

R&R!!


	2. First Meetings

Ok! Chapter 2 :) And finally we get the cute, fluffiness. Thanks to IamtheIinteam and Forgottenhobbit for reviewing, peeps like you make me wanna write! Now...DISCLAIMUH!

**DISCLAIMUH**I don't own any characters except for Ace and Lucy, the rest are Tim Burtons and Touchstone Pictures according to my plushie's tag...Hmmm...They're copyrighted to a whole lotta peeps!

----------------------------

**Chapter 2-First Meetings**

Lucy stumbled along HalloweenTown's street, greeting all her future subjects with a smile and a friendly hello. After chatting with the Harlequin demon for a while, she walked into the Witch Shop for her father's milk.

'Well, hello Lucy, how are you today?' the taller witch said, stocking some shelves with deadly nightshade and witch hazel. Lucy began tapping her skeleton arm on the counter, making a 'rat-at-at-a' sound against the wood.

'I'm fine, thanks, yourself?' she replied, the witch jumped down from her ladder and stood in front of Lucy. She smiled and shrugged.

'I'm perfect to be honest, now, what can I do for the young princess today?'

'Dad wants some milk.' She said, pulling the coins out of her pocket with her fleshy hand and retaining her rythm on the table. The witch cringed with each tap, it was irritating her, but she remained quiet so that Jack couldn't smite her or anything. The short witch finally walked in from the store closet and shuddered.

'Stop that irritatng tapping. It's driving us barmy!' she snapped and grabbed the milk from a shelf. The taller looked down and kicked her friend. The shorter witch shot a death glare at the taller one and put the milk on the table.

'Pay her no mind, dear, she's a little off today, that idiot in the wheelchair came in raving about newest creation, and how it will revelutionalize the world by ripping off the mayors head. He has some issues to work out if you ask me.'

'Anyone that can open their head and scratch their brain has issues.' The shorter one barked, taking the five coins from Lucy. Lucy nodded quickly and scurried out to avoid being snapped at again. Once outside, she glanced at her watch and started toward her house...

BANG!

'Oh my god! I'm so terribly sorry, are you okay? Oh no, I smashed your milk bottle, oh no! I'm really, really sorry!' Lucy looked up from the floor to see a tall, sack boy leaning over her. He looked really guilty, and two spiders were making their ay out of his eye holes like tears would to a normal person.

'I'm fine, really.' She said, checking no stitchings unravelled. She groaned and pulled a needle out from behind her ear, then began tightening the stitch on her elbow. The sack-boy gulped and bit his lip.

'Oh god, did I h-hurt you? I really didn't mean it, honest, oh, I'm s-so sorry!' Lucy shook her head.

'No, really, I'm fine. Don't worry.' she said and took the stressed out sack's hand to get up. 'I'm Lucy, by the way, what's your name?' She said and began picking her things up.

'Ace B-Boogie' He replied, helping to pick up the scattered objects. 'And please, at least let me buy you some more milk.' Lucy shook her head and took her stuff back.

'Please don't worry about it, my father is the pumpkin king, I have nough money for more milk, I'm sure.' She said and laughed. Ace nodded and smiled.

'At least let me walk you home. Then I won't feel so guilty.' He offered, Lucy laughed again and nodded. Then began on her way to Skellington Manor. She surveyed her new friend and raised an eyebrow. _I've not seen him about before..._ Ace, noticing her confusion, remained quiet and walked alongside her.

Lucy looked at Ace, he had his head bowed with either confusion, fear or shame, she couldn't tell which. She sighed and stopped walking, causing him to do the same.

'Where're you from, Ace?' She asked, Ace gulped, he knew this was coming, but he alo knew he wasn't to tell anyone where he was from. He looked around quickly, then back at Lucy.

'I'm kinda...Sorta not meant to tell anyone, but, seeing as I knocked you over, I'll tell you, I'm from _The Forbidden Territory_...' Lucy gasped, not expecting that response. He wasn't meant to be here unless it was Halloween, like Oogie, Lock, Shock and Barrel. She nodded. Either way, he summoned the courage to tell her the truth about where he came from, and she respected him for that.

'Ok..I understand, and I won't tell anyone, anyway, my dad's letting me have a sleepover tonight, what do you say to coming along and meeting some friends of mine?' Ace's eye holes widened with shock, no-one had ever invited him anywhere, well...He never really had any friends, most instantly left upon realising who his father was. He looked back up at Lucy and shrugged.

'Sure, I'd love to.' He said, waving goodbye as she walked through the pumpkin gate.

'Seven o' clock, okay? I can't wait to see you there!' she called and walked in to explain about the milk to Jack, and that she'd leave for more.

------------------------

'ACE! GET YOU BURLAP BUTT IN HERE PRONTO!' Ace sheepishly walked into his father's casino.

'Y-yes, Your Majesty?' he stammered. He had to call his father that, he'd get in trouble if he dared to call him 'Dad'. Even as a small child, he was beaten for crying for his 'Daddy'. He'd learnt his lesson and never called him anything else. Oogie looked at Ace and folded his arms.

'You left the lair AGAIN!' Oogie yelled. Ace studied his feet and didn't answer. Oogie moved right up to Ace and prodded him with his snake-tongue. 'And you know what the penalty is?!' He asked. Ace shuddered and looked at his arms and the tiny rips and loose stitches in them.

'I get beaten?' He asked. Oogie smiled smugly and nodded. Then put his hand around Ace's throat, crushing all the bugs and choking him. He then threw Ace onto the floor and leant over him.

'You won't leave this building again, is that understood, or do I need to choke you some more?' He asked calmly. Ace coughed and nodded, then scrambled to his room, to climb back up the bug pipe and outside, as he did every night...

---------------

O.o.O.o.O

End of chapter 2! Bless Ace's little cotton...Um...Burlap socks! R&R and I might love you forever :).


End file.
